


Rosewater AU Drabbles And Deleted Scenes

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Rosewater AU [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A collection of non-canon drabbles in my Rosewater AU
Series: Rosewater AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744426
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rosewater AU Drabbles And Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-canon and unfinished- I was in the middle of writing it when it petered out, and I don't want to make it canon, but I don't want to get rid of it completely. I'm posting it with no editing/readthrough.

Season: Early Leafbare  
Moon Phase: Full Moon  
Plot: 

Appledusk finds out that Mapleshade/star was exiled from ThunderClan and sets out to find her, believing her to be living as a loner or rouge. With him is Briarfrost, his 'Gathering Buddy', Mintpaw, Briarfrost's apprentice, and Perchscale, who was his apprentice.

Meanwhile, in SkyClan, Maplestar is struggling to find balance between being a leader and being a mother, especially during leafbare, and SkyClan struggles to find it's footing as the cold sets in and prey becomes scarcer. 

ThunderClan  
Leader: Oakstar- Sturdy brown tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Beetail- Dark brown striped tabby tom  
Medicine Cat(s): Ravenwing- Small black tom with blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Deerdapple- Silver-and-black tabby she-cat  
Bloomheart- Gray tabby tom  
Seedpelt- Light brown-and-white tom  
Thrushtalon- Light brown tabby tom  
Nettleblaze- Ginger tom with jagged scar on neck  
Queens:  
Freckewish- Golden she-cat with black spots, dark amber eyes (1/2 Moon Pregnant with Seedpelt's kits)  
Elders:  
Rabbitfur- Gray tabby tom

RiverClan  
Leader: Darkstar- Black she-cat  
Deputy: Spiketail- Dark gray tom  
Warriors:  
Rainfall- Skinny black tom  
Appledusk- Pale brown tom with green eyes  
Milkfur- White she-cat  
Splashfoot- Pale gray tom  
Eeltail- Gray and black tabby she-cat  
Perchscale- Thick-furred gray tom  
Queens:  
Reedshine- Dark orange she-cat with thick fur and bulky build (1/2 Moon Pregnant with Appledusk's kits, Mate to Darkstar)

ShadowClan  
Leader: Waspstar- Black and yellow tabby she-cat  
Deputy: Sunnystripe- Yellow tabby tom  
Medicine cat(s): Sloefur- Black tom  
Warriors:  
Lakewhisker- Pale brown tom with darker stripes, long whiskers  
Brinefur- Dark brown she-cat  
Birchbright- Dark gray she-cat  
Fleetspeck- Pale gray tom  
Wolfpool- Small dark brown tom  
Briarfrost-Black tom (Apprentice: Mintpaw)  
Apprentices:   
Mintpaw- Pale gray she-cat with round mint green eyes  
Queens:  
Shredtail- Sleek brown she-cat with reddish tail (Mother to Waspstar's kits: Owlkit, a brown tom kit, Ryekit, a brown and yellow she-kit, and Daisykit, a yellow tabby she-kit) (Litter 5 Moons Old)  
Elders:   
Ferntalon- Pale brown tom with long claws  
Fawncloud- Pale brown she-cat with long claws

WindClan  
Leader: Archstar- Black and white she-cat  
Deputy: Dogtooth- Crooked-jawed brown she-cat  
Medicine cat(s): Larkwing- Gray tabby tom  
Warriors:  
Swiftflight- Pale gray tabby tom  
Midgepelt- Patch-furred brown tom  
Slatewhisker- Pale gray she-cat with long whiskers  
Jumpfern- Long-legged pale brown she-cat  
Vinestream- Dark grey tom with long tail  
Shrewtalon- Mousy brown tom with long claws  
Tinyhawk- Small white she-cat with pink eyes  
Deerscar- Pale brown she-cat with long scar  
Foxstripe- Ginger tom with white belly  
Echostem- Pale yellow she-cat with golden stripes  
Apprentices:  
Whitepaw- Small white she-cat  
Shellpaw- Small pale yellow tom  
Logpaw- Small golden tom  
Harepaw- Small pale yellow she-cat  
Queens:  
Waspbird- Dark gray she-cat with golden stripes (Mother to Tinyhawk's kits: Nightkit, a dark gray tom kit, Stormkit, a dark gray she-kit with three legs, Ashkit, a dark gray she-kit with brown patches, and Plumkit, a patchy brown and gray she-kit) (Litter 3 Moons Old)  
Lightningheart- Pale yellow she-cat with white chest (Mother to Vinestream's kits: Crouchkit, a short yellow tom kit, and Mosskit, a dark grey she-kit with long tail) (Litter 4 Moons Old)  
Mousewhisker- Mousy brown tom with ginger patches (Mother to Swiftflight's kits: Redkit, a gray she-kit with ginger tail, Sootkit, a dark gray she-kit, Haykit, a pale yellow she-kit, and Tornkit, a mousy brown tom with a torn ear) (Litter 2 Moons Old)  
Berryleaf- Mousy brown she-cat (Mother to Shortkit, a short mousy brown she-kit, and Rabbitkit, a black and white tom kit) (Litter 5 Moons Old)  
Elders:   
Volesky- Pale gray she-cat  
Wildlight- Pale yellow tom  
Stoatface- Ginger she-cat with white face

SkyClan (A group of cats living in the gorge)  
Leader: Maplestar- Sturdy ginger, white, and black she-cat with thick paws, thick tail, and broad shoulders (26 Moons Old)(Mother to Patchkit, a black, ginger, and white tom kit, Petalkit, a pale brown she-kit, and Larchkit, a chestnut brown tom kit, Litter 3.5 Moons Old) (Apprentice: Breadpaw) (9 Lives)  
Deputy: Kestrelheart- Gray tabby tom with paler stripes (Apprentice: Newspaperpaw) (17 Moons Old)  
Healer: Matte- Tall dark ginger tom with amber eyes (23 Moons Old)  
Warriors:  
Towtruckwhisker- Sturdy dark brown she-cat with silver paws (22 Moons Old)  
Eaglefur- Sturdy dark brown tom with silver sides (22 Moons Old)  
Beaupelt- Small silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (22.5 Moons Old)  
Buckleclaw- Soft-furred ginger she-cat with long whiskers,23 Moons Old  
Cloverstripe- Sleek ginger tom with lighter marks, 12 Moons Old  
Applefur- Short ginger and yellow she-cat, 12 Moons Old  
Oakdusk- Petite ginger tabby she-cat with long legs, long tail, long ears, 12 Moons Old  
Apprentices:  
Newspaperpaw- Black, white, and ginger she-cat, 30 Moons Old  
Breadpaw- Dark brown tom with cream face, flanks, and tail, 24.5 Moons Old  
Queens:  
Desertclaw- Dark ginger she-cat with sharp claws, 15 Moons Old (Mother to Kestrelheart's kits: Duckkit, a dark ginger she-kit, Flowerkit, a brown tabby and white she-kit, and Sharpkit, a dark ginger tom kit, Litter 0.5 Moons Old)  
Elders:  
Honeyleaf- Pale yellow and ginger she-cat with leaf-green eyes, bushy tail, 160 Moons Old  
Swallowflight- Tall black tom with amber eyes, 131.5 Moons Old  
Brackenheart- Pale brown tom with large ears, 179.5 Moons Old

Cats Outside Clans  
Myler- Bulky white tom with black splotches  
Garbage- Small pale ginger she-cat with white paws (1 Moon Pregnant with Cherry's kits)  
Cherry- Large dark ginger she-cat  
Indigo- Large ginger she-cat with indigo eyes

The full moon shone down on the Gathering clearing, light gleaming off of the thin layer of crispy snow on the ground. A cold breeze filled the air, slicing through most cat's fur.

Appledusk fluffed out his coat, huddling closer to Milkfur and discreetly scanning the crowd for Mapleshade. He frowned when he realized she wasn't there.

"Hey, Appledusk," A sleek black tom emerged from the throng of cats, amber eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Following him was a small pale gray she-cat.

Appledusk perked up, twitching his ears. "Briarfrost!" He greeted. "Have you finally been given an apprentice?"

Briarfrost nodded, flicking his tail at the she-cat. "This is Mintpaw," He introduced her. "Mintpaw, this is Appledusk. We're gathering buddies."

Mintpaw squinted at Appledusk with suspicion, ears flattened, and huffed.

"C'mon," Briarfrost rolled his eyes, nudging Mintpaw with his paw, "Let's settle down. I think it's about to start."

Indeed, it did. Archstar stepped forward first, her fur fluffed out against the cold.

/That's right/, Appledusk remembered, /WindClan always has poor protection against the cold./

"WindClan has been thriving, despite the cold," She announced. "We have four new apprentices, the kits of Echostem- Whitepaw, mentored by Shrewtalon, Logpaw, mentored by Slatewhisker, Shellpaw, mentored by Swiftflight, and Harepaw, mentored by Deerscar."

The chant went up, Appledusk and the others joining in. "Whitepaw! Logpaw! Shellpaw! Harepaw!"

Nodding to Waspstar, Archstar stepped back, allowing the ShadowClan leader to take the lead.

"ShadowClan has been doing well," She began. "We have a new apprentice, Mintpaw, mentored by Briarfrost."

"Mintpaw! Mintpaw! Mintpaw!" Cried the crowd.

Waspstar continued. "As well, Ferntalon and Fawncloud have both decided to retire to the elders den." Pausing, she turned to Darkstar, dipping her head and letting the other she-cat take her place.

"RiverClan is tense with Leafbare, as all clans are, but we continue to survive. We have one new warrior, Perchscale-" She gestured to Appledusk's former apprentice, "And one new queen, Reedshine." Fondness laced that last part- fair, considering the fact that Reedshine was Darkstar's mate.

The calls were equally loud as the others, even if Appledusk himself cheered harder. Perchscale had been his first apprentice, and Reedshine had been a dear friend since kithood.

"However, more importantly," She straightened up, eyes narrowing and glaring into the distance, "We have scented traces of ThunderClan on our territory. Oakstar, have you an explanation?"

Oakstar perked up, angry. "ThunderClan has been well," He began, "We have a new queen, Frecklewish, and a new warrior, Nettleblaze. However," He declared, "About a moon ago, just after the last Gathering, one of our queens, Mapleshade-,"

Appledusk perked up.

"-Was revealed to be the mother of half-clan kits!" Oakstar finished. "Their father is Appledusk of RiverClan!"

Appledusk bristled, fur spiking out. Milkfur glanced at him skeptically- fair enough, considering she herself was the result of a half-clan relationship- and Briarfrost quirked an eyebrow at him.

Darkstar bristled, turning to Appledusk. "Appledusk, is this true?" She demanded.

Appledusk shifted in his paws, before straightening up. "Yes, Darkstar, it's true." He admitted, feeling his clanmates gaze pricking his fur.

Darkstar scowled, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, and lifted her tail tip. "Appledusk, do you regret your actions?"

Appledusk flattened his ears to his skull, raising his head. "No, Darkstar, I don't."

Darkstar made eye contact with him, gaze cold. "You have broken the warrior code, Appledusk. You must leave RiverClan, and never return." She sat up, sweeping her gaze over the rest of RiverClan. "If any object, you may leave with him, or forever remain silent."

There was silence for a moment, before Perchscale stood, fur shining with dew.

"I'm coming with," He declared, approaching his former mentor's side. He turned to Eeltail, cocking his head. "Eeltail?" He offered his mate. "What about you?"

Eeltail shrunk back under Perchscale's gaze. "I'm sorry, Perchscale," She whispered, "But I can't."

Perchscale's face fell, but he nodded grimly.

Briarfrost, from Appledusk's side, looked around, before he shrugged. "Oh, what the heck? I'll come with too." Standing, he blinked slowly at Appledusk before turning to Waspstar. "For the record, I would've been a terrible mentor. I learned from Swiftsong, for StarClan's sake!"

Then, Briarfrost turned back to Appledusk. "Let's go, shall we?"

Followed by the stares of their clanmates, they left. 

"Hey." Maplestar looked up from where she was eating a scrawny mouse, finding Beaupelt watching her. Blinking in confusion, Maplestar pushed the mouse away, gesturing for the other she-cat to join her.

"Hey." She echoed back. Beaupelt blinked slowly at her, sitting down. "What's up?"

Beaupelt flicked an ear. "The elders are complaining about the den being drafty," She explained. "I was hoping I could steal some people from patrol to fix it up."

Maplestar nodded. "Make sure they're from the border patrol, though. We need all the hunting patrols we can get." She said the last part darkly to herself. "I'll cover..." She considered. "Cloverstripe, Applefur, and Oakdusk- they haven't gotten a chance to learn how to weave dens yet."

Beaupelt nodded, hesitating before she turned away. "Would- would you like to go hunting with me later?"

Blinking in confusion, Maplestar shrugged. "Sure. StarClan knows we need more prey."

Purring, Beaupelt blinked slowly at her and left.

"What was that about?" Maplestar asked aloud to herself.

The stars shone above, lighting their way. The snow had started up again, lightly dusting them with a thin layer, melting into their fur. The forest- they had fled through ThunderClan territory- was quite, so it would be easy to hear predators.

And they were hopelessly lost.

"So, where are we going, anyways?" Briarfrost asked after a while, twitching his whiskers to clear the snow from them.

"Um." Appledusk stopped, pausing. "I... don't know?"

Briarfrost sighed. "Let's check twolegplace, then. Maybe she's a kittypet."

Appledusk 'hmmed'. "That does seem more likely than her becoming a rogue," He admitted. "She never liked kittypets, but she wouldn't be willing to put the kits at risk by living in the wild without a clan."

And they were off.

"Alright," Maplestar squinted at the sky, "We should have a good couple hours of hunting time before it starts to get cooler. I don't want us to go back until we catch something."

The others- Beaupelt, Eaglefur, and Towtruckwhisker-


End file.
